


Princes and Peasants

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But Like Entirely Different, Empress Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Heheh prepare for this to get convulted as HECK, Loosely Follows Original Plot, M/M, No homophobia or racism, Not even time-period relevant, Royalty, Slow Burn, no outlining we die like men, obviously, reylo is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Empresses don't die when their country is at war. And when they do, no one is told who doesn't need to know. Instead, her peasant-girl doppelgänger will take her place upon the throne for as long the empire needs to crush the insurgent First Order and their Prince, Kylo Ren. Unfortunately, the Empress was an active politician, and to keep up appearances, Rey from the province of Jakku will have to interact often with the enemy. Perhaps more than is good for either side.Or, the Star Wars medieval royalty AU I couldn't get out of my head.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Jannah
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. An Unfortunate Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I've been wasting ~a lot~ of time on Star Wars fanfiction lately, and this is the latest installment in my unhealthy coping mechanism.
> 
> Please like and comment, I would love to hear your feedback.

"My name is Rose Tico. I'm your new lady-in-waiting."

Rey looks up into the face of the girl who is yet another surprise in the never-ending list of surprises the past month has been. Rose's eyes seem to pity her, but with some condescension. 

"If you're going to learn to be the empress, you will listen to _everything_ I say."

Rey nods her understanding. She has scarcely spoken in days. Nod, shake her head, wave her hand. She has few choices she needs to make. She is a puppet for the royalty now. 

She closes her eyes, revisiting for the hundredth time the circumstances that brought her here. 

A year ago, an officer of the empress looking her up and down and remarking upon a "striking similarity". 

"I'm sure it's just coincidence, sir," she had said. 

A month ago, the same officer showing up in Jakku and dragging her into his carriage for the most terrifying conversation in her life. 

"If you value your life, everything I say stays between us. Understood?" Nod. "The empress is dead." Nod. Should she make some display of grief? But Rey never met the empress, doesn't even know what she looked like, and was certainly never helped by her. The herald seems to share her apathy. "And for some god-forsaken reason, you are the only woman in the empire who could possibly pass for the empress."

"Thank you," Rey says drily. 

"This is a serious matter, miss. Our kingdom is at war." Didn't she know? A village not far from here had been burned down by First Order soldiers last month. "Losing our monarch now would massively damage the people's moral, and make our enemy far bolder."

"I'm not sure I follow, sir."

"We need you to stand in for our empress."

Rey blinks. She tries to speak, and fails. 

"You will come with me to the palace and, over the next few months, be taught to take her place, until you are no longer needed."

She finally finds her voice. "Surely this is some sort of cruel joke."

He pulls out a signet ring. The crest is unmistakably that of the empress. She is convinced, but has no idea how to proceed. 

"My master won't let you take me," she warns. Unkar Plutt would not give up one of his scavengers, even to the empress. 

"He will be dealt with. Gather your things and return here to be taken to the palace immediately."

Rey does not have many things to gather. She returns from her small hut an hour later with a few personal affects, a quarterstaff, and her one change of clothes. 

"I forgot to ask your name?" he says as she enters his carriage.

"Rey."

He smiles what seems to be a genuine smile. "Poe."

"Are you listening?" Rose's voice snaps Rey out of her reverie.

"I..." 

"I know you've had a bit of a shock, but you need to get your head out of the clouds." She softens her voice. "You're going to have to make a lot of adjustments very quickly, and I want to help you." 

"Thank you," Rey whispers. 

"Tonight you'll be meeting the General. She will be doing all the political maneuverings now. You will receive most of your instructions from her. For now, the most important thing is to clean you up and teach you some table manners. The empress always made a point of appearing at state functions, which makes your job rather harder, I'm afraid. We've cancelled as much as we can in the upcoming months."

"Did you know her? The empress?"

Rose shakes her head. "They thought it would be unwise to have her old staff work for you." She reaches towards Rey's hair, which she has only ever worn in a two different styles and which has never been washed in anything cleaner than a rainstorm. "Let's start here."

Over the next few hours, Rey is doused in smells and clothed in fabrics she didn't know even know existed. She is bombarded with instructions on how to behave, trying to memorize every one of them for fear of failing. 

By the time she is escorted to meet with the general, her head is spinning and her heart is in her throat. The general is an older woman dressed in soldier's clothes. Rey curtsies, as Rose taught her. 

The general acknowledges her with a nod. "General Organa," she says by way of introduction. 

Rey starts to introduce herself, but remembers what Rose told her. _From now on, you answer only to Empress Skywalker. Who you were before does not matter to anyone here._ "Pleased to meet you," she settles on. 

The general is reserved, but kind. She does her best to best to make heads or tales of the baffling situation: she will be the face of the empire, let everyone else tell her what to do, and if she disappoints the empire- god forbid- punishment will be swift and brutal. Once she is no longer needed, the empress' sudden and unfortunate death in a carriage accident will be revealed and Rey will be sent far away. 

"It must be hard," Rose says sympathetically, "To leave your home and friends."

"It wasn't much of a home," Rey tells her. "And I didn't have friends. I scavenged for scrap material and was paid in food. I didn't have much time for other people."

"I'm sorry?" Rose says tentatively. 

Rey shrugs. "It was the only life I knew. I suppose I'm grateful for this- opportunity."

"I hope- I hope everything goes smoothly. For our sake and the empire's. This is your room."

Rey thanks Rose and changes into sleeping clothes. The bed is far nicer than what she used to sleep on, to the point where it is disconcerting. She tries to adjust to it, but in the end, finds herself sleeping on the floor.


	2. Royal Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is introduced to the people who will be guiding her in the future. She begins to adjust to her routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I was stunned by the positive reaction to the first chapter! I've been trying to write more canon-compliant fics lately but AUs are my first and fiercest love. I hope you all continue to enjoy this, it's been so much fun to write <3
> 
> (Also heck period appropriate homophobia and racism, this is my alternate universe and I do what I want with it)

Rey wakes up before the sun rises, as she is used to. It takes her a moment to remember- why she is not in her hut, why she is lying on the floor, why she is dressed so nicely. She has done this every morning for the past month, whether she wakes up in a tent, curled on the floor of a carriage, in an inn, or now, in a palace bedroom. 

Every time, without fail, the past events hit her like a slap in the face. She has still not processed anything that happened- the long, circuitous trip here "for security reasons", her new role and schedule, the people she has met. 

Her head aches with confusion and lack of sleep. She steps out onto her balcony for fresh air- _who has a balcony in their bedroom?_. The massive green expanse of the palace grounds- and then the forest- sprawl around her. She's never seen so much green in her life. Everything in Jakku existed in various shades of grey and beige, even during rainy seasons. 

Did she miss Jakku? Not exactly. There, She had worked herself past exhaustion every day in the hopes of getting enough to eat. She had no friends, nothing to call her own, and whoever had abandoned her there had not returned in over a decade. Here, the people were apathetic when they weren't kind, she didn't have to work- at least not with her hands- and she always had enough to eat. But this new life came with its own set of baffling restrictions, pitfalls, and fears. Jakku might have been its own special form of Hell, but better the devil you know than the devil you don't. 

Rey watches the sun rise slowly, mixing beautifully with the smoke from a far-off battlefield, its stunning rays blending disturbingly with the violence. Soon after sunrise, Rose finds Rey and sends her to a group of maids to be prepared for the day. The clothes are far less maneuverable than her old tunic and pants, but she likes the half-up, half-down hairstyle that must have been a trademark of the empress. And she likes being clean. 

After Rey is dressed and fed, Rose finds her and takes her to a small study off the hall. A group of four people sits waiting at the table. She recognizes one of them as the very first herald whom she met- Poe. The others, another man and two women, she does not recognize. 

"Everyone, this is Rey, the empress's look-alike," Rose says. An odd introduction, though there would have been no normal one. "We'll be your- tutors, sort of. Make sure you're up to date on the palace, teach you how to act at state functions, the like. We'll also teach you some of the empress's favorite hobbies so that if you're ever pressed to demonstrate, you can. All your political briefings will be given to you at the end of the week by the general, though hopefully you won't have to speak on that unscripted very often."

Poe stands up, a small lapdog trailing after him. "I believe we've met before. Poe Dameron. And this is my husband, Finn," he says, gesturing to the other man seated at the table. "And BeeBee," he adds, lifting up the dog.

"May I?" Rey asks, reaching out to pet it. She has always loved dogs, even the scruffy mutts and herders in Jakku. 

"Of course," Poe says. She sinks her hand into BeeBee's soft fur. It seems like everything here is soft. The clothes, the animals, the soap- even the hands she's shaken have been far less callused than her own. 

Rose introduces the other two women- Jannah and Zorii Bliss- and tells Rey to sit down. Poe pulls several papers from his pocket. 

"Most of your interactions, we will provide scripts for," he explains. "We can predict most of the questions you'll be asked, and we will avoid having you alone whenever possible. Of course, you'll also be taught to improvise."

Rey looks down at the papers. She taught herself to read off everything from price conversion charts to tombstones in Jakku, but this was some sort of fancy script she had never seen. "I- can't read this," she admits.

Jannah blinks. "Well, we can-" 

"I mean, I can read," Rey clarifies. "Block letters. Not this."

Jannah looks relieved. "We'll have them rewritten- although we might want to teach you cursive if there's time."

"We'll try not to overwhelm you today," Finn continues, "Just go over your schedule and give you a tour. Allow you to settle in."

Still, this workload is plenty overwhelming. She'll need a map to get through this wing of the castle alone. Her schedule involves everything from history, art, and etiquette to fencing, falconeering, and riding. The empress had clearly been a busy woman. 

But within a month, she feels significantly enlightened about the affairs of the wealthy and powerful, about history and the current war, and about the people she will be associating with. 

Within three, she is deemed fit to attend her first political function. The empress' first public appearance after a rather unfortunate fencing accident that she is now fully recovered from. 

And Rey thinks she can begin to get used to this. A new flurry of constant activity and work, of masking her country accent and wearing thin veils to evade detection. She makes friends with her tutors and assistants. The general is withdrawn- it must be disconcerting to have the face of a dead friend staring across the table at you- but seems generally inclined to help Rey. This could become a new kind of normal, she realizes. 

Until the letter from Prince Kylo Ren of the First Order arrives. 

He would like to arrange a private negotiation with the Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we will see our other Enemy-to-Lover in the next chapter!


	3. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the meeting between Rey and Kylo Ren, I drew heavy inspiration from the interrogation scene, though it is not a direct parallel. Some of the lines in the movies that I thought were lit I'll definitely be stealing throughout this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments! This fic has been so much fun to write so far. Please leave kudos!
> 
> (The "Empress" character isn't strictly based off anyone in the Star Wars continuity, but I had to take some artistic liberties to make it fit the time period)

_The Skywalkers have been the ruling family in the Empire for generations, an uninterrupted chain stretching back decades. After the disappearance of Luke Skywalker, the position of Empress was turned down by his sister Leia Organa. Rule would have passed to her son, but for his untimely death. The current empress is Luke and Leia's second cousin, the last remaining Skywalker, who has yet to provide an heir._

Rey thought she was too exhausted to take in another word, but this paragraph catches her attention. "I didn't realize the general had a son."

Poe looked over at her hunched form, her natural posture atrocious despite everything they tried to teach her. "Yeah, she did. He died- years ago. And then her husband died in the war." 

"How did he die? Her son?" 

Poe shrugs. "Sickness, I guess? I'm not sure." 

"Did you know him? What was his name?" She can't pin down her interest, except that after days of musty pages, this is something that feels more real and tangible, in the moment. 

"His name was Ben. We met a couple times. He was a strange kid. Why d'you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess." She stifles a yawn. "Can we call it a night? Please?" 

Zorii emerges from behind a bookcase. "A single inadequacy, the tiniest of slips, will immediately be capitalized on by the Prince. You need to be the picture of royal knowledge and composure in a week's time."

"And she won't be that if she's to tired to stand," Poe argues. 

"You can stop now, Rey, but on your own head be it," Zorii sighs. 

Rey forces her eyes open and pulls the book back to her. "I can do this," she whispers. 

****************

She becomes less certain of this fact every day the meeting creeps closer. Even if it had not been Rey meeting the empress, the entire army would have been in a state- this was the first time Prince Ren had agreed to meet anyone from the Empire. But since it was Rey, the stakes were even higher. They'd negotiated the meeting to the best possible circumstances- they would be meeting on neutral ground between the palace and and the First Order encampment, with a mix of guards from both sides. No side went in with particular goals except to scope out the other's willingness to continue. 

"You must meet with him for appearances, of course, but there is very little we are willing to cede," General Organa explained. "There will be very little real negotiation involved."

Rey review these notes and all her others a hundred times on the ride there. And on the night before the meeting. Right up until the thin veil that she has worn for every public appearance is placed on her head. 

"You can do this," Finn assures her as right before she enters the meeting room. Rey only nods in response. 

Four guards are stationed in the building- though _building_ is a generous word. It is a makeshift wooden hut, built for this purpose, that will be probaby be gone the second she leaves. Two of the guards wear uniforms of the empire and two are from the order. The Prince is waiting for her. He wears a black tunic and hood, so that she cannot see his face. The irony almost wants to make her laugh- for all she knows, _he_ could be a fake just as much as she is. Perhaps the eagerness to hide one's face is simply a side effect of power. 

"Empress Skywalker," the Prince greets, his voice cold and unreadable. 

"Prince Ren," she returns with equal cool. 

"Strange, how this is the first time we've met, despite- everything," he remarks.

This wasn't something she was prepared to respond to, but a response comes none the less. "Wars aren't conducive to interaction."

He laughs mirthlessly. "I suppose not."

"What did you want to speak with me about, Prince?"

"Dispensing with the formalities, I see. Excellent. I merely wished to see if there was anything the Empire was willing to negotiate. An exchange of prisoners, perhaps some land? No one wants their country to be at war, Empress, surely there is something you would exchange for peace."

"The Empire is currently not interested in handing over _any_ territory to the Order. However, if you are interested in exchanging civilian or infantry prisoners-"

He cuts off her scripted line. "Oh, I don't care about the infantry prisoners. Our subordinates can negotiate that. But there are some _high-profile_ people- neutral ones- whom I would very much like to know about."

"If they're neutral, then why are you coming to us about them?" Rey's voice remains level. 

"You know where he is," the Prince hisses. It is not a question. "Luke Skywalker."

_The General's brother. The one who disappeared._

"He left the Empire for a reason," the Prince continues. "I intend to find out why. Call it a personal interest. But surely this information is no use to you. If you gave me Luke Skywalker, we would halt our attacks for long enough to allow both sides to recover. Perhaps facilitate real negotiation. You know your people need it, Empress."

"I don't know where he is or why you care," Rey says, "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

He takes a step closer. Rey stands her ground. "You know why I called this meeting. You know I can take whatever I want." His whisper is more powerful than a shout. 

"Then I don't understand the need for this negotiation," she retorts.

He steps back, seeming surprised. "There are so many stories about you, Empress. But you're rather different in person. They said that you spoke, and projected, and connected. That you were a true diplomat. I can't say I'm seeing this."

She feels as though she has been pushed into a verbal corner. But she suddenly pinpoints one of his weaknesses, and takes advantage of it. "It's hard to connect with a hooded ghost."

She expected shock or anger. She did not expect him to reach up with gloved hands and pull back the hood. 

She had expected a war-weary, scarred face. She had not expected him to be young, not much older than her- or _attractive_ , every dark hair perfectly in place. 

"I might ask the same of you, Empress," he continues unphased. She realizes he is referring to her veil. 

_What is there to loose? He has never met the empress before. I look enough like her paintings. This might make him more cooperative._ "That would only be fair." She unveils her face, and looks up at him. The eye contact is distracting her. 

"Are you still unwilling to negotiate?" he asks. 

"I have no information on Skywalker. The Empire is not willing to cede any land. I am sorry this could not have been more productive." Despite the scripted and curt exchanges, she feels she has learned something about the Prince.

"A shame indeed. Though I doubt we've seen the last of each other." He and his guards exit with a flourish, leaving no time for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a slow burn but of course I have to start laying the groundwork for the eventual burn :D
> 
> Like I said- this was written as a parallel to the interrogation scene in TFA. As you see, I've borrowed the "you know I can take whatever I want line". But I thought it would be interesting to have them meet as equals, and I've used the unmasking concept on both of them. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	4. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's thoughts on his interview with the "Empress" and wholesome Rey and Finn friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while! I'm starting to gather this fic together and I hope you all continue to like it. Please like and comment!
> 
> (Am I being a coward by just saying "the empire" and not coming up with a name for it? Yes! Suggestions welcome).

"She's not the Empress" Kylo hisses, half to himself. The mysterious woman whom he'd spoken with, who'd been striking enough to leave him distracted for days, bore no resemblance to any description of the Empress.

"She is wearing the Empress' clothes, living in the Empress' palace, and doing the Empress' duties," his General Hux says, "I believe that makes her the Empress."

"She's not the _real_ Empress," he insists. "She didn't act like a ruler who needed to be liked. She didn't act like someone who wanted to end a war. She wasn't at all like a high-born lady. She was abrasive and-"

"Whoever she is, I don't see what good it does you to obsess over her. She's the person we'll be working- warring- with. You have more important matters to attend to."

"I _need_ to know. Why would they have some common girl playing at being Empress. How long have they. Is she controlling the Empire?" He turns to Hux. "I need to know every angle of this enemy if we're to twist them to our advantage."

"This is war, not a game of cards," Hux tells him. 

"The two aren't so different," he retorts, slamming his knife on the table. "Who are you really, Empress _Skywalker_?" The name, one of so many family names that pursued him until he left the royal court, is bitter on his tongue. Yet it stings even more to know that some _peasant_ \- he is sure she is a peasant, from her posture to her intonations to her bearing- is wearing this name as her own. 

His beliefs about the Empress had not surfaced until they finally met in person after so long. Throughout the meeting, she'd spoken with forceful rather than sidestepping negotiation- something he wasn't used to from the Empire. His suspicions had remained rather unconfirmed until she'd insisted he remove his hood. Had she really been nobility, she would have understood the veils and deception they hide behind, how to see each other eye to eye was dangerous and destructive for both. But there was no value to her face- and by forcing him to expose him, she made him give up something that meant plenty to him and nothing to her. 

He knows that people who have nothing to lose, who fight tooth and nail for everything they've ever had are master negotiators.

But this peasant girl, who readily unveils herself and her enemies, might be more than he bargained for. 

*********************

"What do you mean I can't be briefed?" Rey demands, when she is delivered this bit of surprising news upon her return. She had memorized, even written down, every detail of her conversation with the Prince, sure that she'd be ruthlessly interrogated for every detail so that the people who pulled her puppet strings could plan the next move. 

"The General's fallen ill unexpectedly. She can't see anyone now, not for some time. You'll have to keep all the details of your- meeting- to yourself until then."

 _I doubt we've seen the last of each other._ "And what if he demands another meeting before she's well?" Rey asks. 

"You seem to have handled this one fine. And besides, the General isn't the only person preparing you," Rose reminds her. 

Rey sighs. This has been the most nerve-wracking experience of her life, more so than any of the times she almost fell into hunting traps or the paths of horses. The Prince's parting words make her edgy and anxious, and she half wants to be put out of her suspense.

Finally, needing to burn some energy, she escapes her attendants and goes down to practice fending. 

To her surprise, Finn is also there. "Rey!" he greets her. She smiles at him. "Are you all by yourself? Should you be?" he asks. 

"I needed some space," she says. "I told Rose I'd be in my room and snuck down here. I'm tired of having people breathing down my neck all day, please don't tell anyone."

Finn smiles at her. "Well, you're with me now. And understand. When I first came to the Empire, they were- suspicious of me."

"'Came to the Empire?'"

"You did not know?" he says. "I was a First Order deserter."

"I didn't know," she affirms. 

"Yes, when I was twelve, the First Order came to my village and took all the children prisoner, drafted us. A few years ago- when I met Poe, actually- I helped break him out of an Order jail and- deserted."

"Romantic," Rey observes. 

Finn laughs. "I guess so. It took a while, but I am part of the court now, I guess, and I get along with the General."

She nods. "I don't think it's quite that they don't trust me. And even so, I'm not exactly dangerous. No, my face is just too valuable to risk anything."

Finn senses the agitation in her voice, the growing resentment at a sense of being a pawn. He knows the feeling, and wants to help her burn off the agitation. "Not dangerous?" he asks, drawing his foil. "Care to prove it?"

Rey jumps at the chance to burn off her nerves. "God, yes."


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They speak again... (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! AUs are really what I should be doing because while I know next to nothing about Star Wars lore I freaking LOVE the characters. I hope you continue to enjoy :).

When she has the spare time (which wasn't often), Rey enjoys walking through the forest, admiring the towering evergreens that have no counterparts to the spindly trees in Jakku. And usually, she can talk whoever is accompanying into letting her wander off by herself for a bit- she's very convincing. She needs the air badly; when she's in the castle, the swarms of people "protecting" her become oppressive. 

Not that she ever goes anywhere unarmed. Old habits die hard, and sometimes come in plenty hand in new situations. 

On this particular day, she's ditched Poe some distance behind her- supposedly still within shouting distance, though she's not actually keeping track. The tiny rebellion, with probably zero consequences, is refreshing. 

Until she follows a stream a little too far, and isn't quite sure where she is anymore. And realizes that Poe is _much_ farther behind than she thought. 

And until she sees him. 

Rey doesn't bother to ask herself what Prince Ren is doing here. She's been fairly certain he would try to find her again ever since they first spoke. So she stands her ground, determined to get this over, maybe use what the General had told her...

_"General Organa is still ill. But she'd like to speak with you for a bit," Jannah said._

_Jannah led Rey into the General's room, to a chair next to her bed._

_"How did your negotiation with the Prince go?"_

_Rey is surprised how blunt she is. "We didn't get much negotiated. For some reason, he wanted to know where your brother is."_

_The General closed her eyes and took a long breath, long enough to make Rey wonder if she should say more. Finally, General Organa spoke. "My brother is dead."_

_"Oh- I'm sorry?"_

_"Thank you, dear."_

_"But why would Prince Ren care?"_

_"That does not matter." The General's sudden defensiveness made Rey wonder how much more there is to the story. "Should you see him again before I am well, you can tell him that."_

_"I doubt I will."_

_"I would not be so sure."_

_Instead of sleeping that night, Rey went to the library to further research the Skywalker family tree._

"Prince Ren. I did not expect to see you here," Rey says. His hood is down, she notes. 

"I will admit I did expect to see you here," he replies drily. 

"Quite a journey to make, just to see me."

"It was worth it." He smirks. "I was not quite satisfied with our last conversation."

"And you thought a second one would be more satisfying?"

"Circumstances change, _Empress._ "

Her blood runs cold when she hears the way he says this epithet. _He can't know. Should I have kept my veil on? What have I done?_ "Do they, Prince?"

"They do indeed."

"Actually, I _do_ have something new to tell you."

"Ah," he says with a smile, "So my journey was not in vain!"

"But first, I must ask. There was something you rather fervently demanded last time we met." She can't pretend she doesn't enjoy taunting the Prince a little. 

"Luke Skywalker," he affirms. 

"Why the interest?"

"Call it a personal matter," he says, turning aside his face. _A personal matter?_ This certainly helped confirm her suspicions. 

"Then will you be grieved or pleased to hear that he's dead?"

His exposed face reveals that she's unbalanced him. Good. If he was expected an answer, this certainly wasn't the one he was expecting. "I rather don't think that is any of your business."

"No, but I'm curious."

"Neither, I suppose. That makes a matter settled." He is struggling to keep his expression even.

"But you," she continued. "Said the circumstances had changed. Was there anything else?"

This was clearly a mistake. His eyes refocus and gleam, his voice returns to its confident hiss. "Yes, there was." She waits for him to continue with baited breath. Now she is the one being taunted. "How long have you been pretending to be the Empress?"

_How on Earth did he know? Is there a spy?_ Well, there was no use pretending otherwise if he had figured it out. "About six months."

"And what happened to the old Empress?"

"I cannot say I'm sure. But I'd rather like to know what makes you so confident that you are right."

"Just a sixth sense. You still have the mannerisms of a peasant. Not that that is entirely a bad thing. You developed the cocky confidence of a royal rather quickly, and kept the twisting, mannerless negotiation. We were not enemies, I'd rather say I admire it."

"You can admire it anyways. And I suppose you'd know all about cocky confidence."

"Naturally," he retorts sarcastically. She is enjoying this far more than she should be. 

"I suppose you intended to use this as leverage."

"Of course. What else would I do with it? It's a war we're at."

"But you've got secrets of your own, _Ben Solo._ "

He blanches. This duel of words has been rather satisfying for both parties. "Who told you?"

"No one- but you bear a striking resemblance to the General. And the family tree of the Skywalkers lines up interestingly with the timeline of the First Order."

"Rather an astute observation."

"I have so many questions, Prince," Rey says with a hint of a laugh. Speaking with him sparks a certain energy in her. 

"REY!" Poe's voice pulls them out of their verbal sparring. 

"But not right now," Ren says. 

"I suppose we'll have to keep each other's secrets." She looks him in the eye, in the hopes of unbalancing his mask. He returns her gaze with equal intensity. 

"I suppose we will, _Rey_ ," he whispers. She feels him slip something into her hand, but they do not break eye contact

And with that, he disappears into the trees.

"Did I hear you talking to someone?" Poe asks as he approaches. 

"No, I just wandered off a bit. Shall we return to the palace?"


	6. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop doing chapter summaries huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive reception! Everyone on AO3 is so kind and supportive and I don't know what I'd do without you! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic :)

Rey's spacey listlessness has not gone unnoticed. She spends time staring out windows, going on long walks, and string at something in her palm that she won't let anyone look at. She talks to BeeBee, but brushes off any of her friends' questions. 

"Homesickness?" Rose quietly suggests. 

"It doesn't seem like she had much of a home to miss," Poe replies. 

"She is probably just tired. She works herself quite hard," Zorii says. 

"General Organa said she has been less talkative with her, too," Finn adds. 

"Do you suppose the Prince said something to unbalance her?" Rose asks. 

They all shrug. Rey is still a mystery to them. 

Rey's noticed her own odd behavior too, but she can't deal with her appearance right now. She thought that this would be easier so long as she had some who could hear and handle everything that happens to her. But now she can't be honest with anyone about her experiences- the moment she reveals that her cover is not working, she will be sent back to Jakku- or worse. 

And she can't stop obsessing over the tiny note in her hand, with its ironic resemblance to the love notes she's seen servants pass around. 

_This is not over._

What wasn't over? Secrets? "Diplomacy"? The war? Him stalking her?

He had clearly fled the Skywalker family because of family feuds, that much a simple trip to the library revealed to her. She doubts he faked his own death- that was probably a rumor perpetuated by the Empire and affirmed by the order. She wonders what the feud was, that would drive him. 

She studies the First Order, the motivation being to put their own ruler- someone even more in the shadows than Prince Ren- in charge, to change the whole system of government. Politics don't make sense to her, just one figurehead after another wearing a meaningless crown and changing things in meaningless ways.

She wonders when and how the Prince will find her again, whether he will tell her secret to the Empire, whether she will tell his secret to the Order. Funnily enough, she doubts he would betray her secret, with or without her collateral. It's too valuable to throw away lightly. Which, ironically, means that he is the only person she can trust any more. She doesn't like lying to the people around her, but she likes being imprisoned even less. 

"Well, BeeBee," she says to the lapdog, "I guess I can trust you too. Just don't go telling Poe, hm?"

BeeBee wags his tail in response. 

*************

To say he is obsessed would be an understatement. 

The Prince of the First Order could not get Rey out of his thoughts if he wanted to. 

He had looked forward to revealing her secret. He had expected her to deny it at first, before finally admitting that he was right and giving him the information he wanted. Maybe even making her an unwilling ally. 

He hadn't expected her to look him in the eye, confidently affirm her identity, hand over the information he wanted, pull his dead name out of her back pocket, and put them back on equal- if entirely different- footing. To completely and utterly captivate him. 

He had expected his note to be a threat, not a plan. 

But he knows they will meet again, probably soon. Their lives are too deeply entangled now for anything else. And he receives word of a challenge from the Empress the next day through Hux. 

Their forces will be meeting for battle near here, a week from now. But if he would like-

She will face him down.


	7. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loose parallel to the lightsaber duel on Starkiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S UPSET BECAUSE HER BEST FRIEND IS APPARENTLY AN ANTI-REYLO??????
> 
> Still here? :D I did warn you it would be a slow burn, though it will start burning a little brighter soon. Thanks for all the kind feedback!
> 
> All my knowledge of swordfighting comes from Percy Jackson and the Star Wars internet so it's probably bad.

It is an insane, rash, and dangerous idea. Actually, the General's idea, to have her publicly face the Prince and keep their discourse out of the shadows. It is Rey's idea to make it a duel. She is confidant in her abilities, even if she'd only ever used a staff until a few months ago. More importantly, she is confident in her ability to fight as if she has nothing to lose, because she does.

A note had turned upon on her windowsill a week ago, much like the one the Prince had previously given her. 

_"I see you have decided to handle this violently. So be it. I had hoped for a better solution; I admired your spirit and we could have been powerful if we had worked together. But if it must be like this, it will. I look forward to seeing if you duel is sharply with blades as you do with words._

She had replied, leaving a note on the same sill. It had disappeared in the morning, whether the Prince had received it or not. 

_"I do not want to do this. But you threaten me, and I must treat you as a threat. If you would rather settle this another way, then please do so. Although no matter what you decide, this duel will surely burn brightly in anyone's mind._

She'd received no response, and now they stand face to face at the battlefield. She cautiously draws her sword, a simple and sleek design built for offensive and not defense. 

"My offer still stands," she whispers to him. "We don't have to do this,"

" _My_ offer still stands," he replies. "We could be very powerful together, your spirit and my authority."

"We both know that's nonsense."

"I'm not so sure it is." He draws his weapon- the blade is broad and flat, and it's equipped with a crossguard, the very opposite of hers- ideal for defense. 

She lunges at him, getting in close to take advantage of her shorter blade. Her sudden movement takes him by surprise, and he struggles to dodge, spinning to recover his balance. 

"You weren't born into power," he tells her. "But look how masterfully you could wield it."

"Not born into power?" she asks. "And yet I find myself with so much."

"You call what you have power? You're nothing more than a puppet."

"I have plenty of power over you, it seems."

"But you refuse the power I offer you?"

Their words are drowned by the clash of their blades to everyone but each other. 

"What reason do I have to accept it?" she demands. 

"You wouldn't be under someone's thumb constantly. Just an actor, a pretty face. You've no political opinions, no stake in this. You've just blindly taken everything the Empire has hand-fed you about them. So I really doubt you have any moral qualms."

"Better the devil you know than the one you don't." she returns. 

He doesn't respond, but presses harder against her blade. Her blade slips, and is caught in his crossguard. He twists it, straining her arms. 

"Let me help you," he says, holding her in place. 

She withdraws her blade and drops into a roll, barely missing his sword as it slices down at her. 

"You'll have to do better, Prince," she says, referring both to his fighting and his offer. 

"Oh, I can do _much_ better, Empress," he hisses with a smirk. In a strange way, she likes to hear him call her by the title, an acknowledgement of her position, no matter how sarcastic. 

But she realizes he is using this as a weapon, and that she is rapidly losing control of the situation. She doesn't like this, and returns her energy to the only method she knows how to regain control. This is, after all, supposed to be a duel, not the game or dance they've made it out to be thus far. 

She slashes her sword across his face. 

He staggers backwards, clutching his face, and she instantly regrets it. Enemy or no, he'd been the one person who'd spoken to her with any hint of understanding. But the damage is done, and he is enraged. But instead of striking her in retaliation, he pivots and stalks away, leaving her with questions and regrets, not the bloom of victory she was expecting. 

********************

The whole court is in awe, though it's not clear what this has actually accomplished. They are still very much at war, though the Empire has gained some ground. The Prince has not been heard from in weeks, and Rey is showered in praise- who knew their Empress was such a fine swordswoman?

But she continually returns to his note- _This is not over._ \- and can't help but hoping this is still true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha its so fun writing "backhanded insults" that are actually flirting.
> 
> I'm trying to make both of them a bit more morally grey, whether or not I'm actually doing this.


	8. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kidnapping", arguing, and fEELS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The pace starts to pick up from here on out, now I've found a groove for the story. Thanks so much for all the kind comments!
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE READING OR WRITING ABOUT FAKE RELATIONSHIPS BECAUSE THEY DON"T HAVE REAL ONES.

Rey loves her balcony. She loves being able to step outside and have some illusion of being alone. She loves breathing in the sweet, green, air and watching the trees. She hadn't had a favorite color in Jakku, but it's probably green now. 

Rose doesn't like that she spends so much time out there. She thinks it's dangerous. Rey doesn't care. If anything, it fuels her. She's tired of the stuffy palace and royals, and desperately wants to get out. 

She wants to see the Prince again, to lock in him in combat, verbal or regular. He's the most interesting person she has met since she was introduced to the confusing world of royals. She's the only one who has engaged her in more than small talk or treated her as anything but the Empress' look-alike. She does not hate him; he has not actually done anything to her. But she's probably alienated him by cutting open his face. And First Order operations have been strangely quiet for the past six months. Not that she could meet him as anything but an enemy in their current situations.

And now she is deliberating all of this on her favorite place- her balcony- when she hears a shout below her. She looks down, but there cannot see anything, and no more noise follows. 

A moment later, a cloaked figure hops onto the balcony. Her hand is on her knife before she can process the situation. But he is faster, and soon their is a hand over her mouth and she is pushed against the railing, the man's face still concealed. 

"Don't scream."

His voice gives him away. She would know it anywhere. Prince Ren, the one person she wanted more than anything to see. Though not under these circumstances. 

She forces his hand off her mouth, a move that she learned in Jakku, it being one of the more useful ones for a lone scavenger girl. 

"Aren't I supposed to have guards?" she asks. She is surprised. She is confused. She's even exasperated. But not angry, or even scared. This is not how this interaction would ideally have gone for her- not that she has thought so much about it. 

"Yes," he admits. "But they aren't very good. Or at least, I'm better.

"Those are two very different answers."

"I'll spare their feelings, then, and say I'm better. Oh, don't worry," he adds. "They're only knocked out. I enjoy having witnesses, they add more mystery."

"Half your regime seems to be about the aesthetic."

"It's called publicity, sweetheart," he chuckles. "I thought they were teaching you all about that?"

"Politics bore me."

"Mm, they do that to the best of us."

He is confusing her. At first he beats her guards and gags her against the balcony, and now they are having- not exactly polite, but a conversation. He hasn't let her go, but her grips has relaxed, and his tone is... amused. 

She twists out of his grasp, standing up to face him. "What are you doing here?" she demands. "I hadn't expected to see you again, our last encounter was not- conducive to furthers."

"Ah, so you've been thinking of me?" he laughs.

She feels a blush rise to her cheeks. _Blushing? What am I thinking?_ She is grateful for the cover of dark. "Answer my question," she spits. 

"I'm kidnapping you."

Again, shock and confusion, but a peculiar absence of anger. "Can I ask why?"

"Asking the important questions, I see. I told you I wanted you for my side. You seemed tempted, but apprehensive. I've come to speed the process."

"Why the interest in me, if you think I'm just a peasant who stumbled into all-" she gestures broadly- "this?"

"You fascinate me. I think you're _far_ more than a peasant. Who you were born is not always who you are," he says, "I've had plenty of experience with that."

"I suppose you would, Ben," she returns. 

He laughs. "Why do you like that name so much? I always hated it."

"Kylo Ren sounds so fake. Ben Solo sounds like a real person."

"Of course it's fake. I abandoned that old name on purpose. It came with too much baggage."

"Baggage that would open every door in the Empire for you."

"I'd say I have plenty of respect now," he glares, "But it came with obligations. The son of a general and an enterprising peasant. People expected me to be like my parents. The opportunity wasn't worth that."

"Rey from Jakku has neither obligations nor opportunities. You tell me which is preferable?" she asks. 

He snorts. "We've gotten rather far off topic. Are you coming with me, or not?"

"I thought this was a kidnapping."

"Of course. This part is just a formality."

"The by god, yes."

He laughs, actually laughs. It's disconcerting to hear it coming from beneath the hood. "Good. Get changed."

Her heart pounds as she slips back inside and changes into travel clothes. Pants, a tunic, boots, her arm wraps. She keeps her knife tucked under her belt, and ina spur-of-the-moment decision, her old face covering from Jakku. 

_This is a terrible idea. This is a terrible, terrible idea. He's your enemy, probably wants you dead so he can end the war and take the throne. He is almost certainly dangerous. He probably hates you, for taunting him and then cutting his face open,_ her conscience tells her. 

_Yes,_ she thinks. _And this is the best thing that could possibly be happening._

She slips out. He is waiting for her on the balcony, hood down, letting his hair blow around. He turns to face her, and she sees the damage he did to his face. She thought the vertical scar on his left would have marred his face, but it only serves to accentuate his already striking features, the ones that had shocked her once before.

 _Stop it,_ she chides herself. 

"Surveying the damage you did?" he asks with a laugh. "It wasn't nearly as deep as it seemed. In fact, I'd say it was almost an improvement."

"Don't flatter yourself," she snaps. "Are we climbing from here?" She gestures to the ivy on the walls. 

He nods, and reaches out to boost her over the railing. She shrugs him off. 

"I was a scavenger, I think I can handle a wall." She sighs. 

"I keep learning more and more about your fascinating past."

She picks her way carefully down the ivy, thankful that it's old and thick enough to support her weight. Once both of them are at the bottom, he awkwardly looks her up and down. "I'll have to carry you," he sighs. 

_"Excuse me?"_

"One set of footprints, make it look like you came unwillingly. I assume that's what you'd like them to think if you return?"

She rolls her eyes. "Concerned for my safety?" She allows herself to be listed. 

"I think this is in both of our best interests," he hisses as he pulls her, not into a piggyback like she expected, but into a bridal carry. "This is the easiest way," he explains. 

She awkwardly wraps her arms around his neck to keep herself from bouncing as he runs out, and lets herself be taken away, apprehensive but excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I want to write it so tell me if you want to read it: should this fic have more Kylo Ben perspective?


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time-honored trope of... making them share a bed to speed up the slow burn. (And once again, I've loosely paralleled this to the Force Bond moments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the pace on this one! Still a while before they complete the transition from enemies to lovers, of course. Please enjoy, if anyone's still reading please shoot me a comment!

Despite the plethora of questions that immediately spring to her mind, their current circumstances don't exactly facilitate conversation. Namely, Rey awkwardly gripping Ren's hips while riding a horse away from the castle that we just "kidnapped" her from. 

They don't stop for what feels like hours, until he finally pulls their horse to a halt in front of a battered inn. "Hood," he grunts, putting his up. She does the same, following him inside. The first floor is a small, almost-empty bar. He rapidly exchanges words and coins with a man at the front, and then grabs her arm to lead her upstairs. She shrugs him off again, and follows him to a cramped and dilapidated room. 

He sets down their things on a chair that looks like it can scarcely bear the bag's weight, let alone a person. Turning away from her, he wordlessly begins to unbutton his tunic and strips down to an undershirt. She follows suit. 

"I'll take the floor," Rey announces. 

"What?" He turns to her.

"There's only one bed. So I'll take the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous. The bed is plenty big for both of us."

She is hesitant to share a bed with a man whose moral alignment is still very vague- though she supposes hers currently would seem the same way. "I-" Words fail her.

"Are you scared of me?" he asks "I assure you, I have no ulterior motives."

"I- no, it's not that. Never mind. We can share." She suppresses the unwelcome blush that rises to her cheeks. 

They climb into the ancient bed, squeezed in back-to-back. Neither of them go to sleep, and their candles remain lit. Now, she supposes, would be the best time to ask her questions. 

"Why the First Order?" Rey says. 

"What do you mean?"

"You left your family. You didn't want to be pressured by that legacy. It doesn't seem like you got on with your parents. But why the First Order? I know it existed before you joined. So what about it drew you?"

"It was defying my family. And unlike other rebel factions, it was doing it successfully."

This much, Rey knew, was true. In rural areas, the First Order essentially ran its own government, an independent country in everything but name. And, in recent years, it had grown greedy for territory. 

"There has to have been more than that. Family arguments aren't enough reason to join a war."

She feels the muscles in his shoulder tense. "The Supreme Leader," he says finally. 

"Who?"

"The Supreme Leader of the First Order, Snoke. Operates in the shadows, mostly. He had- corresponded with me- his visions interested me, at a time in my life when I had few of my own."

"You talk like they don't interest you so much anymore."

He becomes cagey. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"He sounds like he's got you trapped under his thumb," Rey remarks.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he snaps.

She sighs. She wants to learn about him, find out what makes him tick, but he's not exactly an open book. "Why do you hate your family?" she asks after a pregnant pause. 

"I don't hate them."

This is the last answer she expected. This does not fit the portrait she had of the Prince. "You wanted your Uncle dead. You joined the war that killed your father. Your mother finds it easiest to pretend you are dead. What happened, if you don't hate them?"

"They wanted me to be like them. I wasn't," he says shortly. 

Rey rolls over to face him, although he is still turned away. "Can you give me _one_ straight answer? I think you owe me that much."

He turns to her, his eyes dark and stormy. "Fine. I'll give you an answer. My father was rarely around. My mother didn't think I'd make a good leader. She sent me to my uncle to teach me. He thought I was too rebellious, that I would upset the monarchy. He tried to kill me, and I ran. The First Order was happy to have me, unlike my family."

Rey suddenly feels... pity... for the lonely, rejected Ben Solo, who was abandoned by his own family. She knows the feeling. 

"My parents..." she chokes. She has never shared this with anyone, and now she is sharing it with the man who is supposed to be her enemy. "I never knew my parents. They left me in Jakku when I was a child, sold to the slave markets there. I spent _years_ telling myself they'd done it for a reason, waiting for them to come back for me. I dressed the same, kept my hair the same, stayed in the exact same place, so that they'd know where to find me. But-" she is too emotional to continue.

"They never came back," he finishes for her. "They just sold you and ran away." He pauses, weighing his words. "I traced your parentage, when I was trying to learn more about you."

She winces. "You stalked me?"

"It sounds worse when you put it that way. War is complicated. Saying I kidnapped you doesn't exactly sound good." He looks uncomfortable. "Your parents died, drunk and impoverished, five years ago. They never came anywhere close to Jakku again."

He might not mean it, but the bluntness of the delivery stings. She still held on to a thread of hope about her parents, whatever the odds were, and he'd just cut that thread with a rather sharp knife. 

"I'm sorry," he says. She realizes she's crying. He doesn't look emotionally stable either, and for the first time she realizes how vulnerable they are together, physically and emotionally squeezed together. "You deserve to know the truth. To move on with your life."

"I spent so long," she whispered. "Waiting for them. Alone."

He shakes his head. "You're not alone." And she hears the desire in his voice for it to be true, not only about her but also him. 

"Neither are you."

Their hands reach out across the bed, and touch underneath the thin sheet. Rey twists her hand into his. Their is something fragile in the air between them, something a breath could shatter. They stay their, staring into each other's eyes, trying to let whatever it is stay. 

The tranquility is shattered by a crack of lightning, followed by drizzling rain. Both of them wince, dropping their hands, and Ben's candle blows out. Rey rolls to face the wall, blowing out her candle. 

"Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently putting together a playlist to listen to while I'm working on my Reylo fics, but right now I only have Come Cover Me (Nightwish) and The Weight (Amber Run). Any suggestions????


	10. More to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's friends notice her absence. Kylo takes Rey to the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write, really this whole fic has. Please like and comment!

Rose has been pounding on Poe and Finn's door for several minutes before Finn answers.

"WHERE THE HELL IS REY?" Rose demands. 

"What? She's not in her room?"

"She isn't anywhere! I have people sweeping the whole castle, and sent maids after her guards."

Poe appears behind Finn. "Why would she run off?"

"She might not have. She might have been taken," Finn points out. 

"What is going on? I heard someone say Rey was missing," Jannah says, running down the hallway. 

Rose nods. "We are hoping she is just in the castle somewhere, wandered off, waiting to here from her guards."

"Yes," Jannah says, "Yes, Zorii is getting them now."

"Good," Rose says. "God, I told Rey not to spend so much time outside. She isn't used to being in this kind of danger, I suppose."

"I think she's used to being in danger," Finn says, "But she's also always expected to be able to take care of herself."

"You don't suppose she might have.. left?" Poe suggests, "Got fed up with all this and just- walked out?"

Finn shakes his head. "And gone back where? To scavenging on Jakku?"

"Well, did she take anything with her? Or did she just disappear?" Jannah asks. 

"I-I can look through her things, I suppose," Rose says, going upstairs. 

Zorii returns, accompanied by two battered looking guards. "Her room was broken into last night. These boys said a man wearing black knocked them out last night, clearly headed for her room. I followed a set of footprints- one, men's boots- and then to a set of horse tracks, but the rest was washed out by the rain."

"It doesn't sound like she went willingly, then," Jannah says, looking at Poe. He shakes his head. 

They all stand their, uncertain what to do, for a few minutes until Rose returns. 

"She took her travelling clothes, knife, and bag. Some of her stuff from Jakku. Left the clothes she was wearing when she went to bed last night," Rose gasps. 

"That doesn't make any _sense_." Zorii paced the hall. "She was clearly taken unwillingly, by- describe the man."

"Tall. Face obscured. Hood came up once, but all I saw was dark, long-ish hair. Wearing all black," one of the guards offered.

"And yet she packed like she was going willingly," Finn mused.

"Well," Jannah sighed, "We'd better go tell the General."

********************************

Ben wakes up the next morning to see Rey standing at the window, doing her best to do her hair in the mirror. It's a style he doesn't recognize, three buns in a sort of crest on the back of the head.

The previous night's events come rushing back to him, moments of vulnerability brought on by exhaustion, excitement, and Rey's confusing aura. Arguing with her on the balcony. Carrying her out of the palace. Divulging their secrets and holding hands under the covers.

How is he supposed to process that? What is he supposed to say? Anything?

As these thoughts run through his head, he watches Rey get ready. She ties wraps back around her arm, straps her knife to her belt, and grabs a chunk of bread off a table, tearing off a piece with her teeth. She turns to face him. 

"Oh. You're up." She looks almost as confused as he feels regarding how to handle... each other. 

"What time is it?"

She shrugs. "Sun starting coming up about an hour ago. You were sleeping pretty heavy."

Of course he was. It had taken him almost an hour to fall to sleep last night, even after Rey was already slumbering deeply. "Where did you get the bread?" he asks, sitting up in bed. 

"Downstairs. I saved some for you, but it's very stale." She sits down next to him. "Anyone ever tell you you're a blanket hog?" she chuckles, attempting humor. He is sure he'll never get used to her forward, un-queenly manners. So this is what she's like when she's just being herself. He likes it. He wonders what she would think of him when he's being himself. 

"No, I don't suppose they have," he replies. 

"Well, I'm telling you."

He suddenly remembers waking up in the middle of the night to her trying to tug the blankets off him, before giving up and curling up next to him to share. Color rises to his cheeks. "I'll remember that for the future."

"Where are you kidnapping me to next?" she asks. Ah, yes, that slightly uncomfortable- detail. 

"I'm taking you to the First Order," he replies coolly, standing up and grabbing his tunic. 

"What for? What will they do with me?"

"You'll be joining us, at my invitation."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I wanted to get to know you."

This surprises him. Everyone he's ever met has acted with political intent, and now Rey is saying she actually acted _personally._ To meet him. The traitor, the killer, the unreachable tyrant. 

"You're the first real person I've met," she continues. "Who treated me like something other than a prop. There's more to you than what you put on the surface, I'm sure of it. I always have been. That's why I came with you."

"You're the first real person I've spoken to in a long time," he tells her. "But I need to take you to the Order." He feels like he is silently pleading for help, though with what he's not sure. 

"Then take me," she replies coolly. 

The journey there is silent and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Thanks so much with all the support for this fic. At some point I ran out of ideas that I liked, and always told myself I'd come back to ti, but never did. This is probably it for this girl, I just am really unhappy with everything I've tried to write. Thank you so much <3


End file.
